Stay Alive!
by crystalbluefox
Summary: They're trapped, captured and now there's only a life as a slave awaiting them. They can do nothing but to do as they're told, there's no future, no goal to grasp onto, so why do they still have this feeling that not everything is lost? Rated M for safe
1. Captured

**This is a birthday-fic to one of my greatest Online-friends Mari, also known as Marhi here on . Happy birthday, Mari, hope that you will like this fic, like all you other readers as well ^o^. **

**Luffy: Ungh ungh! Happy Birthday Mariii!! Is there any more cake left?**

**Zoro: Oi!**

**Sanji: -kicks Luffy in the head- Control your food-lust, will you? Baka! –Swirls over to Mari- Do not worry, my precious treasure, I will bake you a cake that's even worthy for Gods!**

**Luffy: And **_**everyone**_** is invited! YEAH!! LET'S HAVE A BIRTHDAYPARTY!**

**Zoro: Heh! You'll get something to do, kuso-cook!**

**Sanji: Shut it, moss-head!**

**Me: Oh! And let's not forget a really big thanks to Jessie-chan (Cloud-Ima) for Beta-reading this fic. **

**Luffy: Thankiii J.J!! –huge smile as he jumps up on Zoro's back-**

**Zoro: Oi, you! **

**Me: 'J.J'??**

**Luffy: Yup! Ne, J.J?**

**Me: -sigh-**

**Sanji: -noodle-dance- ****Jessie-chwan is such a wonderful angel among all angels! –heart in his eye-**

**Cloud-Ima****: Maaah~... I'm only doing my job as an applied beta-reader. No thankies needed, Luffy~ I hope you like this story as well, Mari, it seems Crystal has been working hard on it. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas~!**

**Zoro: Hm. Pernille does not own One Piece nor its characters –mumble- thank god she doesn't, I already feel sorry for those she does 'own' –mumble-**

**Me: HEY! I heard **_**that **_**pretty well! –mumble grumble-**

**Zoro: Anyway, it all belongs to Oda-sensei. **

**Luffy: ENJOY EVERYONE!!**

**Me: ****Mari, you gave me a birthday-fic: 'I'm Alive'. A delayed one, but here I give you:**

Stay Alive!

_It won't help you if you wait for me._

_I'm a slave to the dark._

_I know I'm no saint, you see._

_The dawn is when it starts. _

_Feel the shadows of my oblivion hoping mercy would show her face on the road to your own perdition in the coal-blackened rain._

_-Tasja (My Winter Storm) Sunset_

**1. Chapter **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Captured

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

…_Blood! It smells like blood and rotten meat here… The worst part is; I don't remember how we ever ended up here!_

The screams of the seagulls indicated that they were nearing an island. Men were busy on the huge deck, getting everything ready by the time they reached the land. But it was all those men and those two teenagers would be satisfied never to know anything about. Someone high above the deck in the crow's nest was shouting about a ship that was nearing them, one of their 'customers'. "Pull them all out onto the deck, now!" another man called and orders were done. Zoro woke up to someone twisting a key in the door into his 'room'. He felt a heavy burden to his right, a warm burden. Luffy leaned up against him and slept like a baby, head on his shoulder, hands trying to reach up to his shoulder.

"Oi! You two, out now!" the man with the keys called to them. The swordsman sent the man a death glare that could have scared the devil himself away. The key keeper did a little jump and with a yelp, he hurried behind the door as the green haired teen suddenly sat up with such force that he feared that the demon would jump up and rip the head off of him. The first mate of the Straw-Hat Pirates grumbled at him and then turned his attention to his sleeping captain. He nudged him, trying to wake him up. Luffy slowly opened his eyes and, of course, the first word he spoke out was that he was hungry. Well damn… he had been hungry himself for days now.

They went up onto the deck together with the rest of the 'guests', everyone placed neatly in a long line, side by side. "Tell me Luffy, just _one _more time," the elder teen spoke in a low voice to him. The raven-haired boy looked curiously up at him as he saw a throbbing vein was starting to form on his temple.

"Ne, what is it Zoro?" he asked innocently as he tilted his head, a grin starting to form on his lips.

Zoro took a deep breath before he chose to continue. He _had_ to control the itch to choke his captain right there on the spot. The handcuffs that were chained to his legs was the only thing that kept him from doing so. The other prisoners who were standing in the same line as them were slowly pulling away from the dark aura that the swordsman was sending out. "How… the… BLOODY HELL DID WE EVER END UP ON A SLAVESHIP?!"

"Shishishishi! Yeah, that's a really good question..."

"AND YOU ARE NOT FUCKING ANSWERING IT, BAKA!!"

"Oi! You there!" One of the slave traders came over to them. "Shut your fucking ass, you bloody pirate or I'll shut it for you!"

Zoro glared at him with a murderous look. The man was double his size, but that had never stopped him in attacking someone… if only he didn't have these handcuffs on. He smirked. "Te, you just try it, Baby-boy!" There was a short glimpse in the dark haired man's eyes, and before anyone knew it, the green haired teen was hanging from his colossal hand, slowly being choked.

"Oi! Big ass! Let go of Zoro!!" The raven teen roared at him as he pulled on his chains to get free, but without any luck. Instead, he got weak, and the more he struggled against it, the more his knees started to feel like jelly underneath him.

The slave trader didn't listen to his assaults, but kept on staring into those dark green eyes. They stared murderously back at him, even though his air was slowly running out. He squeezed harder around the teen's neck, so much that he knew that he couldn't breathe. "If there hadn't been any customers today, kid," he almost whispered to him in a deep tone. "I would assure you that I would show you what will happen to big mouthed shit-heads like you!"

Zoro forced a smile forth. "Heh! Too scared… to do it, hnng, now? Uurg!" His hands itched to go up and move that damned hand away from his throat… he couldn't breathe and his lungs already started to hurt like hell. The man smiled in satisfaction at him as he saw the teen struggle to move his hands up to his throat without any luck. His face was slowly turning to a sick colour of blue due to the lack of oxygen in his lungs. But the man's smile didn't last for long; two black boots were kicked right in his stomach. The impact of the kick made him release his grip around the swordsman's throat and stumble a few steps backward.

Luffy knelt down beside his friend as the green haired teen landed hard on his back on the wooden deck and gasped for air. "You okay, Zoro?" he asked nervously. Said teen nodded with a smile.

"Never been better, captain!" he said sarcastically.

Luffy gave him one of his biggest smiles. "That's good! Shishishishi!" …though he knew the true story. He kept his smile on his façade, as his mind screamed of desperation… desperation to kick everyone's asses and get himself and Zoro far away from here… back to the Thousand Sunny, back to all the others. He hoped that they were all okay and that they soon would be on their way… Before he ever got sold as a slave and then ripped away from his first mate. To be honest, he never knew how they ever ended up here in the first place; suddenly, one morning he woke up in a cell with Zoro attacking one of the guards, who had to give him a sedative before he would kill any more of them. Slowly, the injection worked on him, and when he finally fell to the floor, those bastards jumped at him, kicked him, beat him, and gave him those huge handcuffs that were chained to his legs, so he couldn't move them properly… that was the time that the slave traders found out that normal handcuffs didn't work on the raven haired teen. He furiously jumped at them and took three of them down. Then this big ass shit-head came and managed to get those weird handcuffs on him. They looked like the kind that the marines used, but they weren't out powering him at once, only when he tried to get them off again.

Luffy was ripped back to reality as one big hand grabbed him around his head, pulled him up, and tried to crush his skull. Without his power, he could no longer fight against the pain like he used to be able to do. All in all, he was as 'weak' as a normal person who hadn't eaten one of the Devil Fruits, so the pressures around his skull hurt like hell. The man smirked at him. "Now, now… looks like the sea stones do a really good job, won't you say so, _rubber boy_? It definitely dried that fucking smile off your face!"

"Let the hell go of him!" Zoro roared from underneath him, getting ready to jump up to attack him, but a gun was shoved right up in his face.

"You just lay still, _pirate_!" the man with the gun literally spat out as he poked him. Big mistake! Poking him was like pouring petrol on the flames. The swordsman grabbed the gun and swung him over his head, using his legs as well, with such speed that the man only registered it as he hit and lied on the other side of the deck, staring up in the sky… with no gun in his hand. "What the fuck?!"

Zoro rolled over and pointed the gun at the tall man who was holding his captain in his grasp. "Let... the hell... go of him!" he said in a dangerous tone.

The man released him a little, but laughed at him. "Or else what, kiddo?" A _click_-sound was heard right behind the teen's head. "You'll just end up getting your own head blown up!"

"Are these the new ones that you were speaking of, Mr. Clayhall?" A rusty voice spoke behind Zoro. He looked up at the man from the corner of his eye, but as he did, the man turned his rifle around and slammed the hilt down in his head. Everything turned dark and he dropped the gun. '_Well, damn it!_' he thought as he fell unconscious to the ground.

"ZORO?!" Luffy screamed, but his first mate just lied still on the ground, not moving one single muscle. Then his dark glare turned towards the man who did it. "You –aargh!" Clayhall squeezed harder, so much that Luffy was sure that he heard his skull let out a _crack!_ The man chuckled a little and then threw him back down on the deck, right beside his first mate.

"It's a pleasure to have you onboard, Ouron Dhaltaar. I didn't see you coming. And yes, these are those maggots I was speaking of," he said to the man named Ouron and kicked the raven-haired boy so he rolled a few feet away from them. "Looks like your captain has some kind of an interest in these two wild beasts."

Ouron smirked. "Indeed he has." His grey eyes locked with Luffy's as he spoke again. "Captain Kuro has been looking forward to meeting them again." If looks could kill, this Ouron-man surely would have been dead by now by just staring down at the teen on the deck. Kuro… it was that damn fucking idiot that tried to kill Usopp and the village he lived in back when he met him for the first time. "Now, let me have a better look on them. We do not want to buy the cat in the sack, now do we?" Clayhall grabbed Luffy's black hair and pulled him roughly up to his feet. As soon as he did stand by himself, Ouron grabbed his jaw immediately and forced his mouth open so he could inspect his mouth, his face, and his eyes properly. Then he smirked once again. "Indeed you are this Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw-hat gang. Or should I say _former captain_?"

Luffy spat at him in the face. "You can go tell Kuro that he can fuck off!" That earned him such a sharp slap on his left ear that it caused him to hear a ringing tone echoing inside of his head a long time after.

"And he still has a sharp tongue… We will have a lot of fun with you, you filthy little dog!" He looked away from the raven teen and down at the still unconscious swordsman on the ground. "And this should be the earlier Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro you say?" he asked as he kicked him. Zoro's hand suddenly flew up and grabbed his foot, squeezing it so hard that he almost broke it, and he glared up at him. So… it was this Kuro-shit who had send him? A sudden impact of a kick made him release his hold and he was at once being pulled up on his legs. The man was inspecting him the same way he had done to Luffy, when he looked into the swordsman's mouth he almost had lost a finger or two. "Yes, indeed they are still wild, especially this one," the shit-head said, and was fucking smiling at him. "Perfect! I'll take the both of them. But they might both need a collar, just in case, so they can learn some respect!"

Luffy glared daggers in the back of the man's head as he listened to them when they started to discuss prices on them. Damn it! They were about to be sold like they were some kind of a thing in a market. He looked up at his first mate that now was standing next to him again, and as their eyes met, he dropped his gaze and stared down at the ground. It was entirely his fault, he knew that it was. He felt a nudge to his side and looked up at Zoro again, who was smiling at him. "Don't worry, captain," he whispered to him so it only was the two of them who could hear it. "We've stood in deeper shit than this! We'll handle this as well."

The raven-haired boy smiled a little, but then dropped it again. "I'm sorry, Zoro," he whispered back and turned his gaze away from him. "It's all my fault…" Zoro studied him closely with a worried look on his face.

"You know, it always is when we stand in shit," he gave him a little push as he said it, earning a pouting Luffy.

"Not true!" he said in a childish voice. "Last time it was your fault!"

"Aaaand? When was that?" he said sceptically.

Luffy thought a long time over that. "Uhm… don't really remember…"

"You just made it up on your own, shit-head!" he said in irritation as he gave the laughing teen a harder push with his shoulder that almost made him fall… but at least he was smiling again.

"Move your _fucking _ass, you filthy dog! Move it, I said!" The raven-haired boy suddenly stopped laughing and looked the way the yells came from. Other slave traders came out on the deck at the same time with another prisoner who honestly looked like shit. They pushed at him roughly so he fell, and kicked him for not moving fast enough. "MOVE YOUR ASS I SAID TO YOU!!" The man on the ground moaned as he turned over on his back and gasped for air.

Zoro looked the same way as his captain and raised an eyebrow by the sight of the treatment of that man. But it wasn't only the treatment of this prisoner that caught his attention; it was more how he looked so… familiar. He looked like someone who normally was walking in neat clothes that was now was ripped and full with dried blood. His pale skin was blue and green with bruises and open wounds; his blonde hair was red with blood and dirt. When the blonde prisoner turned his head in his direction he almost felt his heart stop beating. No fucking hell that this could be true! "S-Sanji…?" He looked down at Luffy, who almost was as pale as a sheet by now. His hands started to shake, not due to the shock, but because of the sight of the rough treatment of his chef. They pulled him back up on his legs and shoved him forward so he was stumbling. There were no mistakes. "SANJI!!" he called again, this time loud enough so everyone turned their attention towards him.

"Oi! Luffy!" Zoro called but was abruptly cut off as someone grabbed him in his shirt and in no time locked a collar around his throat so he almost got choked by it. But the raven-haired captain never saw nor heard him or those threats of beating that came from the slave traders, but just kept on running. His mind was only fixed on _one_ person right now.

The blonde stopped up and turned his face to look in the direction where he heard a familiar voice coming from. His visible eye widened when he saw the running kid. "L-Luffy…?" he said in disbelief, his voice rough and dry due to not getting any liquid down his throat for a long time. This couldn't be true… or was he finally starting to go crazy?

"Sanji, it _is _you!" the raven-haired captain laughed as he came up to him. "How are you doing? Where are the others?" He looked behind him, like he was expecting the rest of his crew to suddenly jump out of nowhere and get them far away from this ship. But Sanji never answered and just kept on staring at him. Was he? Was it really… true? Could this really be true? Then… he wasn't alone anymore! He felt an inner glow once again, a glow that got stronger for each second he stared at his captain and their first mate. They were alive! Therefore _he _had to stay alive as well… now he had something to fight for again! As one of the slave traders reached out for his hair to pull him away, he grabbed the man's hand and swung him over the head.

"What took you so long, _captain_?" the blonde said with a smirk as the sound of the man crashing into someone else pulled the attention from the rest of the slave traders on the deck. "Did the moss-head make you get lost?" Luffy's laugh made his heart jump of joy, Zoro's protest in the distant made him warm and confident once again. He jumped down on his hands and kicked another guard away that had come too close to them; a third guard got a foot planted right in his guts. Luffy took part as well and kicked them all down. Seven or eight people had been taken down, and warning shouts had been thrown after them, the chef jumped on his feet so he was standing on his legs once again. As he leaned too much weight on his one leg, he almost screamed in pain, and dizziness immediately took over him. He stumbled a little until he got control over himself again. But it didn't go unnoticed by his captain.

Luffy stared down at his left leg, not showing what he was thinking to anyone at all. The leg was twisted on a inhumanly way, the shredded pants showed clearly all the blood and bruises the leg was covered in, like someone had stomped on it with heavy metal boots. "Who did this?" he asked slowly, not moving his eyes away from the broken leg. How the chef still could move around as much as he did was still a wonder for him. The chef didn't answer at once, but when the young captain didn't get any answers, he simply asked him the same question again, but in a deeper and demanding tone. In the end the blonde sighed and nudged his head in the direction of the man who did it stood. No wonder that the leg looked like the way it did, the idiot who had done it was twice as high as the both of them together, and to point it all out, he was really fat! He would be lucky if there were any more bones left in that leg that were more than two inches long. Luffy turned around to face him, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands as hard as he could. He slowly started to walk towards him. Each step was heavier than the other… each step promising the man a painful death for what he had done. Sanji called for him not to do it, others yelled warnings at him, pointing their guns at him. He moved faster and started to run towards the man; why the hell should he stand on the other side of the ship?! "You, fat-ass!" he called. The man's eyes locked with the raven's dangerous dark eyes. "What the hell have you done to Sanji's leg?!" The man laughed, he fucking laughed at him!

"The kitty was a bit too wild when we caught it," he laughed "so I just had to tame it a little. But looks like the kitty has turned into a wild tiger again," he pulled a gun out and pointed it at the chef in the distance, "something that we have to do something against!"

Luffy jumped up in rage and connected his foot with the man's jaw, but before he ever could pull it back again, the giant fat-ass turned his gun and pointed it against his foot, and pulled the trigger. The raven-haired boy never knew how it would feel to have a bullet pierce through his body… now he knew. A scream ripped out of his throat and spread out over the deck as the bullet pierced through his foot, splintering the bones in his ankle. He landed hard on the deck, grabbing for his ankle, but the manacles hindered him in doing so. He felt the sickening feeling flowing through his whole body as he struggled to get his hands free from the stupid things around them and as he tried to stand up on his feet again. Dizziness was slowly overtaking him, but the hated glow in his eyes never faded away as he stared up at the man, who dared to point the gun at him again.

Zoro looked at the whole scene with horror. Never before had he seen a bullet go through his captain's body before, which meant that he was in big danger as long as he had those sea stones manacles on. He wanted to run over to him, kicking the fuck-head's ass so much that he never would be able to sit on it ever again. But as he tried to take one single step in their direction, the collar around his throat started to tighten. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't move his hands up to rip it away. But that never stopped him from moving forward.

"So, not even being hindered in breathing will stop you?" Ouron said, almost satisfied. "Then, what about this?" he turned the button back down to zero on the little remote control in his hand, allowing the young swordsman to breathe again, but then turned another button slowly. Zoro wondered at first what the meaning of that button was, until he felt small prickles everywhere inside of his body starting from his throat. Ouron turned the button on almost the highest level, letting the electricity run through the teen's body, making him scream. He fell down on his knees, clenching his teeth together. The electric attack had taken him by surprise. Another scream ripped out from his throat as another bolt of electricity ran through his entire system. His heart pounded faster, his vision turned white and he couldn't control his breathing properly and almost choked as well. Along with the ringing tone in his ears, the laugh of Ouron sounded like an echo through his mind. Then it all stopped and he gasped for air immediately. His vision was a little blurred, but he at least could make out the lines of who was standing where. He could just barely see where his nakama's were; something blonde and black to his left and a black, red spot some few metres in front of him. "You like this, Roronoa?" the tall man asked. He could more sense the smirk in his words than see it on the fuck-head's face.

Zoro chuckled. "Even Enel's attacks are stronger than the shit you can come up with." Mumbles from his left indicated that the ero-cook was yelling something at him, what it was, he couldn't make out, and everything was slurred around him, even his mind. Then another 'lightning' hit him, stronger than before. A scream was trapped in his throat, his heart beating faster than before, his blood starting to boil inside his body, almost choking on it as it found its way up through his throat, red liquid starting to pour out through his mouth. Something inside of him must have collapsed, what, he couldn't tell, but it all hurt like hell. Everything hurt! His nerves where uncontrollable, pulling the 'strings' to move his fingers and other limps as it desired.

"Was that more to your taste?" Ouron said in irritation and turned it almost up on the highest level. The teen's hands moved up towards the collar, wanting to rip it off, wanting to breathe. Blood was being clogged up, his dark eyes slowly turning to a lighter colour, slowly he was being blinded. Then he turned the button down to zero again and the former pirate hunter collapsed on the ground, wheezing as he breathed for air. Coughing blood up, a red pool formed underneath him. The sound of pain was like music in the tormentor's ears. "I think we will get much fun out of you, my dearest Roronoa Zoro! And you…" He turned around to face the blonde teen nearing him at a high speed as did some flips, landing on both hands to moving it to one foot, avoiding in using the broken one. The strong foot aimed towards his head, but he avoided it in time, and instead grabbed the broken foot and twisted it more around his leg. Sanji let out a scream of pain before a sickening feeling went through his leg and all throughout his body. His vision turned white and if the prick-head hadn't held his foot, he would have collapsed onto the deck at once.

"And this should be the infamous pirate-crew with the highest bounties? They're nothing but a group of weaklings!" He literarily spat in disgust and disappointment and pulled the chef up as high as possible so he could see him at a new angle. Sanji turned his head away as the man kept staring at him, constantly kept staring at his face. "But Kuro wants them so he gets them. But this one," he said with a smirk. "I think I'll keep for myself. How much does he cost?"

"M'sorry, Mr. Ouron," Clayhall chuckled, like he had enjoyed the whole performance before him "but this one isn't for sale, it's an order from Snake, he has been waiting on him for a long time, since the Animal Kingdom or something like that, but he's on his way by now, when we finally got him."

The tall man mumbled something that wasn't understood but then said, "Has he paid for this one yet?"

"Don't fucking talk about me like I'm some freaking thing in a store!" The blonde roared, irritated, but the only answer he got was another twist on his foot. He clenched his teeth together and stretched his arms down; he could just barely touch the ground and ease the pain a little in his leg. '_God! I can't stay like this much longer,_' he thought and swallowed hard. '_My head is already starting to spin like hell!_'

Clayhall smirked; he knew all to well where this conversation was going. "No, he hasn't paid anything yet."

Ouron gave him a little bag of money with a thin smile crossing his face and the taller man took it greedily. "Then I'll take him. This should be enough for the all three of them. Hm?" He looked down at his feet as he felt something grab around it and tighten. Zoro stared up at him with dark eyes from the ground, tightening his grip even more.

"Let. The hell. Go. Of. Him!" he threatened through a mouthful of blood.

"Let the hell go of me, you freaking maggot!" Ouron said as he stomped his other foot hard down on his head, but no matter how many times he did so, the swordsman never let go of his ankle, but just kept on tightening his grip.

"NOOOOO!" A threatening roar suddenly sounded over the whole deck. Ouron stopped stomping and looked annoyed up at the raven teen that ran towards him, limping a little. "LEAVE MY NAKAMA THE HELL ALONE!" Said nakama looked up to face their captain through blurred eyes. Sanji's head kept spinning so much that he soon couldn't take it anymore. Zoro felt the whole ground spinning around him, though he was lying completely still. He shook his head a little and looked up again. As his sight got clearer his whole body froze. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the fat man from before lifting the revolver and aiming at his unknowing captain who only had an eye for one single person.

"LUFFY NO!" he yelled at the top of his full lungs.

"STAY BACK, LUFFY!" the blonde teen yelled as well. Zoro looked up to see the freak-head above him holding a rifle as well, before he pulled the trigger and two shots echoed over the deck. Everything went still; it was like all sounds disappeared… all noises died. His head turned automatically towards the 'scene' in front of him. The pace of his heart increased, then suddenly stopped. '_No…!_'

Luffy stumbled a little back and forth, fighting to stand properly, but with a broken ankle as well, it was difficult. It hurt. It hurt to be shot… everything hurt inside of him. A taste of metal overwhelmed him and soon enough, blood was running out from his mouth and from the two places on his chest where he had been shot. The bullets had hit him from behind and from his front, both bullets piercing right through his body. He stumbled towards his two crewmembers, never forgetting what he wanted in the first place. For every step he took, a sickening feeling shot up from his ankle, and he would grit his teeth and push away the feeling of dizziness that was slowly overtaking him. "Z…Zoro…!" he panted "Sa… Sanji…!" he collapsed down on his knees just a few feet away from them '_Shit! My legs can't carry me any further…!_' a wheezing sound left his throat for every time he took a breath. His nakama, whom was watching him with terror in their eyes, never dared to even breathe. Luffy closed his eyes and put on his famous huge smile on his face. "M'sorry for being so foolish again!" Then, dizziness overtook him and before the unconsciousness could put its grasp on him, he felt his head hitting the floor. "…m'sorry…"

"LUUFFYYY!!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**So, this was the first ch****apter of four. They will soon come… and remember!! There is a reason that I'm rating this story so high ^^.**

**Take care everyone, and don't forget to review! Pretty please…?**

**Luffy: -jumps up in joy- REVIEW!!**

**Zoro: -mumble- yeah, or else we'll get a hell with her the whole month!**

**Me: -sweatdrops- he he^o^;**


	2. Let the game begin

**Hi ****and welcome back to chapter two^^ A big thanks to Cloud-Ima for BETA-reading this story! And a big thanks to all you readers who have reviewed… I love reviews! ^o^ Well… nothing much to say other than I do not own One Piece nor its characters, it all belongs to Oda-sensei… Anything to say, Jessie-chan??**

**Cloud-Ima: Yaaay! Now I have something to do other than sit around and wait for my game! D Let's get this story beta-read!**

**Me: Well, here you go and Enjoy the story!**

Stay Alive!

_Live when you do it,_

_Love when you dare it!_

_-Storm P. (Denmark) _

**2. Chapter **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Let the game begin

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Hng… it hurts… everything hurts inside of me. What happened?_'

Cold… that was the first thing he felt, he was laying on something hard and cold. The young teen clapped his hand over his eyes as he slowly woke up with a moan. His head hurt and was spinning around like hell, and every time he tried to make a move, every fibre in his body hurt. What had happened? Had a group of elephant run over him carrying ships on their back? It sure felt like it. Muffled noises and voices were heard in the background, but he didn't cared, he just wanted to roll over on his side and go back to that sweet sleep. A scream in the distance woke him up completely and he sat up at once, but the movement was too fast and the room he was in started to spin around like hell again. He got dizzy and fell back down to the floor, but his body never hit it. Hands had grabbed him and hold his body tight into their own warm body. He opened his eyes and looked up; grey eyes were staring back, worried eyes, a look he wasn't used to seeing from their owner. "Zo-Zoro?" his voice sounded rusty and his throat hurt when he spoke, dried out like thousand deserts. A smile formed on the others lips, a weak one, but a smile.

"Hey, Sencho," the swordsman said quietly. "How are you?"

Luffy pulled a smile as well, almost filling his whole face. "M'Okay!" he lied and was about to sit up, but the swordsman kept him down, and held him tighter against his body. He looked up; the grey eyes had turned into dark, serious eyes. The young captain knew that look; the first mate didn't believe a single word of what he had just said. He sighed and laid his head back into the broad chest behind him, humming at the warm sensation it gave his body from behind, staring out into the space in front of him. Only now he found out of where he was. A huge cage was surrounding them, placed in a dark room with only a candle on a distant table for the only light in there. He sighed as he started to remember it all again, or at least a part of it. The slave ship, the smell of blood, the same smell there actually also hung in the air in this room, the slave traders, finding Sanji, they fought and… lost? It was still a bit cloudy in his mind, but as he made a movement he remembered being shot from behind and from in front of him. Moving his feet he remembered the broken ankle… shot again. It hurt… everything hurt so much. He had never been shot before, well, yes multiple times, but never had a bullet been availed to pierce through his rubbery body… not until now. It was also long time since he had had a broken bone, about thirteen years ago? He was pretty young when he was thrown into the woods by his grandpa, where he should try to survive… when he fell over a stone and tumbled over a cliff when he was being hunted by a big bear; it was only pure luck that he had survived the fall with only a broken leg and that he was found by his brother, who had taken him to Makino and Shanks… Makino had gotten furious at his grandpa, who had been so careless to throw a child into the dangerous forest, but his grandpa had just shrugged it off and called him a weakling… two days later he left. Makino, Shanks and his brother Ace had been taking care of him, until he could jump around them again like a crazy little monkey, as the red haired captain had called him. He sighed as he spoke to his first mate again, said person's eyes had never left him. "It just hurt a little here and there," he explained as he moved his hand to show where it hurt… one new thing he found out: those huge manacles where gone, but was now replaced with two new some kind of black bracelets. But at least he could move his arms to each side now.

Zoro nodded in confirmation as the raven had finished showing him where it hurt; it was practically everywhere on his body. No wonder, after being shot, those fuck-heads dared to beat him up, right in front of his and the chef's eyes… he would never forgive them for that! "Just rest now, you need it," he said and leaned back against the bars, placing a bandaged hand on his captain's head to pull him with him down, but Luffy resisted his movement and kept sitting right up.

"Where's Sanji?" he asked simply. The swordsman looked over his head and was about to answer him, but a scream ripped through the air and cut into their minds. Luffy's eyes widened, he knew that scream, but never had he heard it in so much pain before.

"It's the third time he has been in there," the elder teen said and nudged his head in that direction where the scream had come from. "Third time, third day. Don't know what the hell the fuck-head is doing to him." Another scream ripped through the air, leaving the message of pain and sorrows.

"_**No, dooon't AAARGH!!**_" they heard their chef cry out from the opposite room."_**Stop it, stop it hurts! My head hurts you damn fucking**_**-**_**AAAARGH!! …Stop… please… please stop… please…! NNNGAA-AAARGH! **_" Luffy's hands were shaking when he started to hear his chef's begging to stop whatever that was happening to him. He clenched his hands, so hard so the knuckles turned white, his eyes darkened and his mind thought only _one _thing: to kick the fuck-head's ass, who was torturing his friend so much, that he would never be able to sit down ever again… _if_ he ever would _survive_ it. Another cry made him jump right to the bars in front of him and grab them, pushing away his first mate's warning to not touch them. An electric shock sent him right back to the floor… he had never felt that before, not like that! He had fought Enel, but he had never could feel his electric attacks, since his body was made out of rubber.

"Those bracelets have the same function as those black stones manacles you had on earlier," the swordsman explained with anger in his voice… he was slowly but surely getting more and more pissed about all of this. Luffy lifted his hands and looked at them. "Since they are out of the same stuff, you'll feel the same as 'normal' people do. They will drain you from power if you try to pull them off and your Devil fruit-powers are already drained out of your body… until you'll get those off again. Like the manacles."

"Shit…" the raven haired boy mumbled and clenched his hands so much that his nail dug into the flesh and tore the skin, blood started to run down from the new opened wound and down his arms. Another cry… another pleading to stop... it angered him to hear it… it angered him to hear his chef ask for mercy… Sanji would normally _never _do that. "Sanji…" he mumbled and bit in his lip. Zoro kept his eyes down on his captain, never had they left him, surveying him closely, taking in all those feelings there was crossing the younger teen's face. Luffy sighed. Hating to be so… _useless_! His nakama needed him, and he could do _nothing _to help him… just lay there and listen to his every scream of pain. '_Sanji,_' he thought and sat up, keeping a close eye on the door in front of him. '_What are they doing to you?_'

------

Sanji rested his head back in the seat, panting, shaking like hell. Every fibre in his body hurt, hurt from the fight to get out of this chair that was holding him from moving any muscles, hurt from the visions in his head. He knew that it wasn't true what he was forced to see, that every picture there was running through his mind was only build on his biggest fears. He knew that it was the drug in his blood that was doing all of this too him, and that it soon would be out of his system again… but all of it looked so damn hell real! The vision of Nami standing in front of him, all covered in blood, after being tortured in front of his eyes, after her beautiful skin had been pealed off her body… after hearing her scream of pain and begging him to help her and he had just been standing there… watching it all, never doing anything at all… the vision of her walking up to him on shaky legs, leaving a trail of blood behind her, was still clear to see and would never leave his memory. The vision of seeing his adopted father being beat to death, shot, tortured in front of him, and seeing him sink deeper and deeper into the ocean, staring lifeless at him, would stay glued in his memory as well, like when he saw the Baratie being burned down to ashes, the cries and the screams of pain filling his ears from the suffering chef's, waiters and guests captured in the flames… seeing Luffy being slowly killed in front of him, listening as his heartbeat got slower, and slower, and slower, until it finally stopped. The question filled look in his eyes never left him, not even after his death.

He couldn't take it anymore; he didn't want to _see _anymore of it. His hands that were strapped to the armrest, like his legs was strapped to the chair's legs, were still shaking uncontrollably. His heart was racing and his head hurt from all of those thoughts and visions. Ouron came up to him again, holding a new needle with some other kind of liquid in it. He knew that red liquid all to well; it was the same he had got yesterday and his first day here. The blonde shook his head tiredly. '_No, not again._' He thought. '_I can't take that one again._' "No, not that one," he said, almost defeated. He knew that he couldn't do anything to stop it though; he could struggle as much as he liked to, but it never would help.

The older man stopped right beside him and smirked down to him. "Oh yes, _this _one," he said with his rusty voice and played with it in his hands as he glanced down at the panting teen, "or would you rather prefer that I try this one on one of your other 'nakama'? It would be rather… _thrilling _to see that, don't you think so?" Sanji looked down at his lap and shook his head… he was too tired to even speak. It ran down his spine as that dark laugh was echoing in the room. '_Shit!_' he thought. '_That fuck-head gives me the creeps with that laugh of his._' He barely could sense his sleeves being rolled farther up at his arm, exposing the many marks from the earlier 'visits' of those damn needles. Ouron strapped a rubber band around his arm, exposing his pulsing veins and dug the needle down in it, squeezing it all out in the chef's system. Sanji hissed and bit hard down on his lip and fought to keep his tears back as the liquid stung like hell when it got forced into his system… the mere thought of what would come now made it hard to steady his heart and nerves as well.

Seconds, minutes… one minute left… he could start hearing the humming noise in his ears, slowly getting louder and more irritating to listen to. He shook his head in reflex, like to shake the sound out of his head, well knowing that that never would help him. He watched Ouron walk back to his chair from the other side of the room, where he 'enjoyed' watching his little 'show'. As he sat down he crossed his legs and arms and smirked at him. "Only thirteen seconds to go, am I right, Mr. Blackleg?" the named person didn't answer him, only kept staring at him, though he was in some kind of a pain, his blue eye became more fierce the longer he kept looking at him. The annoying sound was getting even louder than before. "Five seconds to go."

"Shut the fuck up!" the chef said through gritted teeth. "I well damn know when –AAAAAARGH!!" Sanji screamed up in pain as the man in front of him started to whistle quietly… in his ears the whistle sounded ten times louder than normal, and then it kept stuck in his head, the tones in it changing from a deep tone to an unbearable high pitch tone. He struggled in his chair, forced his arms to move up and cover his ears for those noises, but those fucking straps held them stubbornly on the same spot. Ouron whistled even louder, making the tone sound as high as possible. The blonde teen screamed in pain as he threw his head backwards and stretched his body as much as possible, but the straps kept holding him down to the chair. It hurt! It hurt so fucking much! The high pitched sounds in his head got even louder than before, echoed through his mind, twisted and burned through every brain cell in his head; he couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything at all, other than just sit there and press his body up from the seat, twisting in pain. His own screams became a torture for himself; they cut through his brain like a sharp knife, scratched against every bone in his body, so he couldn't stop shaking. '_Shiiit! Fucking stop this!_' the chef thought as he felt tears threatening to release from his eye. He bit even harder down in his lip, trying to focus the pain to another place, focus his mind on another thing than the sounds around him, but without any luck. The sounds around him slowly started to falter, the only sound to hear was now his beating heart, there hammered so much inside of him that he honestly thought it soon would explode. "Stop this, you fucking shit-head…!" he panted as he starred up at the tall man sitting in front of him. Shit he was tired. Every limp, every muscle was almost weak and exhausted from all this shit.

Ouron lifted a finger in front of his own face and wave it back and fourth as he slowly shook his head. "Ah aaaah, my dearest Mr. Blackleg, you didn't ask nice at SQRIIIIIII-" how the hell the fuck-head could manage to scream with such a high pitching voice, was beyond Sanji's mind, the volume of this one made him to release another painful scream from his throat, echoing through the whole room, and in the same time being another painfully torture for himself. "No, dooon't AAARGH!!" he screamed and banged his head back in the chair… his brain felt like it was slowly being shredded into pieces by the high scratching noises. He couldn't even sense the things there were happening around him any longer. The screams, the scratching noises, he started to get dizzy… he honestly couldn't take this much longer. Send him thousand bloodthirsty pirates; send him Don Kreig, Arlong, Crocodile… God…! Send him _Kuma_ as well, _those _he could fight against… but he could do nothing against the noises, the screams that were torturing his mind, slicing everything inside of his head. "Stop it, stop it hurts!" he said with a tired voice, already hurt and hoarse from screaming so much.

The dark haired man smirked and shifted in his seat. "Why?" he asked simply, loving to play with him like this. This slave was more fun to play with than all the others he had played with before. They only lasted for a week or so and already on the first day they gave in to him. But this one, this one fought to stay sane, this one fought to get free, he wasn't easy to break, but even the strongest men with the strongest will are easy to break, if you just handled them a special way. "Why should I stop?" he asked calmly again. Now it came, he knew the young chef's temper would now kick in again, he could already see it in him, though he was as tired and exhausted as he was.

Sanji gritted his teeth and yelled at him. "My head hurts you damn fucking-AAAARGH!!" he shook his head back and forth, wrenching his body in pain as the dark haired man once again whistled on his highest level. "Stop," he said weakly, tears forced its way out from his eye, slowly sliding down his red strained cheeks.

Ouron held in and looked at him with a smirk. "Tired?" he asked playfully, but with a low voice, knowing that every sound that he was making would double in the kids ears and mind. The blonde hesitated for a moment and then nodded. He rose up from his chair and walked towards him as he rummaged through his left pocket, searching for something. Then he found it and held a little bottle right in front of the teen's face, who looked tiredly up at him and then at the bottle right in front of his nose. "Want this?" He hesitated once again, panting hardly as he thought. It was the antidote against the Blue Headed snake's poison in his blood system… Ouron once told him that. Said man smirked. "Then ask nice and you'll get it."

"Like hell I wou-" he was cut of by a slap on his cheek. The sound of the impact echoing through his mind, making his head spin… no… the _room_ he was in was spinning around him. Oh yeah, that poison-thing also made his head more sensitive than normal. The slap still rung in his head, he closed his eye tightly together and bite in his lip once again. That damn shit head…!

"I said: ask _nice_!" the dark haired man said, his own patience slowly slipping up.

Sanji sighed with a mixed feeling of being defeated and irritated. "… please…" he said quietly.

"What? I do not think that I could hear you." The man teased him and poked hard to his head… what felt like a hammer there was slamming against his temple. This was too much; he couldn't take it any longer. He turned his face away from him, never opening his eye.

"Please… please stop… please…! NNNGAA-AAARGH!" Ooron grabbed his blonde hair and ripped him back in the seat, slamming his head against the back of the big chair the kid was sitting in. He smirked by the sight and the scream of pain it caused. The poison from a Blue headed Snake, depending on how much you got of it, was making every cell in a human's body double sensitive, so even falling over a stone, if you hit your head in the ground you could even die of it.

"SAAAAANJIIIIIIII?!!!"

The chef turned his head in the direction where the call came from. "Ah, looks like that one of your 'friends' has woken up." Ouron chuckled and leaned his face down to lick the sweat away from the chef's temple and cheek, still grabbing tightly to the blonde hair. Sanji winced, the tongue felt like sandpaper against his sweaty skin. But he was too tired to even fight against him. Ouron pulled a bit away and smirked. "Hmm, not bad," he licked his lips "I wonder if 'you' taste as good as well."

"What…?" Sanji asked tiredly, but then got almost chocked when the other man forced his tongue in between his lips and down to his throat. He fucking swore that that tongue was inhumanly long. He almost got choked as that 'thing' of a tongue slipped down his throat and licked the inner side of it. '_I can't… breath!_' he squeezed his eye shut and tried to forget the things there was happening with him right now, but the lack of oxygen made him to remember all to clearly. God! He could swear that the 'thing' almost got all the way down to his stomach. What _was _he? He twisted his head from one side to the other and stretched his body as much as possible, but the straps kept holding him down to the chair. He almost got cramp in his fingers and his neck hurt like hell, not to mention his throat and head. Air! He needed air, and that was now! As could the 'thing' behind him, no _in_ him, read his mind, the tongue was pulled up from his throat and out of his mouth and licked the chef's lips before pulling all away from him. Sanji couldn't take it any longer. He only got _one _mouthful of air as his stomach suddenly turned around and he vomited down at his own legs. '_Fuck! Those pants weren't cheap at all!_' he thought and hung his head, tired and defeated. '_No more, please…! No more!_' "ARRGH!!" he slammed his head back as Ouron suddenly had stuck the needle right into his arm and squeezed the antidote right out into his system. Did he say that it hurt like to get a _fucking sword_ stabbed into his arm? He slowly doze off out and into a dangerous sleep. He barely sensed the straps being opened and he barely sensed as the man grabbed his hair once again and pulled him up from the seat and up to his disgusting face one last time, smirking like a maniac at him. He only moaned in displeasure as an answer.

"SAAAAANJIIIII!!" they heard Luffy yell desperately once again. Ouron's smirk turned into a thin, evil smile on his pale face. Sanji didn't like that smile at all.

"Should we pull your little _captain_ into our little game as well?" he asked in a sweet full voice, so sweet that the blonde teen could had thrown up at it. But he shook his head and mumbled. "What was that?" the grey haired man asked and shook him a little.

"Noo… please don't…" Sanji said in a low, tiredly tone and sighed. Ouron smirked.

"Now, let's see if he will behave himself at first, if he is nice, I might let him go off it, but if he isn't then you know what will meet him."

"Don't… please don't, hurt him… please…" Ouron's smile went bigger and thinner and the next thing Sanji knew of it he was tossed to the only bed in the room, landing on it like a rag doll. His arms were pulled up over his head and the next thing he knew, he was dangling from the ceiling, right next to the bed.

"Or perhaps I should try playing a little with that green haired swordsman of yours. Hmm… thrilling…!" He looked back as he heard something. "What was that, my little 'toy'?"

Sanji took a deep breath and stared at him with a piercing blue eye. "Don't. _Fucking_. Touch. My. Friends. You monster!!" The taste of blood suddenly filled his mouth as Ouron's fist connected with his jaw.

"Hush, my pet, hush!" and then the blurring shape of his torturer disappeared out through the door. '_Shit!_' was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

------

Luffy kicked the bars with his healthy foot again and again; not caring about those electric shocks that went through his body every time he hit them. Zoro had already given up on stopping him from doing it and had joined him in this madness of an escape. Finally, the bar's lock broke and the steel door or whatever you could call it, shot out and flew across the room, hitting the wall beside the door that slowly went open. Zoro froze, waiting on to see the beaten up chef hopping out through that door, like the day before, and the day before that day. But he never came out this day, instead he saw the grey haired man, the man who was delivering them to Kuro, the man who was doing those inhumanly things towards their chef. If Luffy just knew the half of what that shit-cook have been put through, he never would have been able to stop… not even a thousand of himself could stop him from killing this Ouron-guy and the rest of the ship, not even caring about that he himself would drown afterwards. Luffy cared for all of his crewmembers; he _loved _them all and would die for to safe them all. Zoro knitted his brows as his dark gaze met deep black eyes. What the hell had that fuck-head done to him this time, so he wouldn't come out?

"You!" Luffy shouted up and jumped out of the cage, pointing at him with his shaking finger… shaking of anger. "What have you done to Sanji?!" Ouron smiled that fucking evil smile of his.

"Why, you can just go in and say _hello _to him," he said with his disgusting sweet voice. "_If_ you can walk in here by your own."

"The hell I can!" Luffy yelled at him and marched up to him, limping a little as he did so, as he made it up to Ouron's side, Zoro saw something in the man's hand.

"LUFFY NO! It's a trap!" But it was too late. Ouron exposed the needle in his hand and stuck it into the arm of their young captain. Luffy yelled up in pain and in surprise, and stumbled a bit away from him, into the room. Zoro was soon by his side and just in time grab him by his shoulders, before his legs gave up under him. "Luffy, are you all right? Luffy?" But Luffy didn't answer him. He could feel how his shoulder got tense and the body froze under his hands. Then he looked up and froze as well, as he saw the same horror before him. Sanji was hanging by his hands from the ceiling, not moving, completely beaten up. Luffy pushed himself away from his swordsman and walked hesitantly towards his chef, who was hanging lifeless before him. Was he too late to save him? Was he already…_dead_? He touched his blood stained shirt, looking down at his legs where vomit was smeared all over them, then he looked up, lifting his hand to rest it on his heart. No. He wasn't dead, not yet. His heart was still beating, slow, but it was beating. His breathing was low, unsteady, and raspy.

"Sanji…" He said with a low voice and touched his pale, sweat covered face. "Sanji, can you hear me?" A sigh from the chef, and a tear falling from the one visible eye was his only answer. Luffy dried the tear away with his thumb and leaned his head into his chest for a moment, then turned around and faced his swordsman's dark and horrified glare resting on the man, who had done all this... the man who now suddenly was standing on the other side of the bed. "You!" he now said in a dangerous low voice, if looks could kill this man would have been dead on the spot right now. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SANJI??!!"

"My my, those blue and green marks there are on his arms and legs he did to himself," Ouron said in a rusty, fake saddening tone and shook his head. "I don't have anything to do with that. The kid just couldn't take more of the pressure right now so he-" Before he knew it, the raven haired kid was right before him and slammed him into the wall, eyes promising him a painful death.

"I. Fucking. Didn't. Mention. His. Blue marks, you damn, fuck-head! WHY IS SANJI IN SUCH A STATE?!"

Ouron smirked. "You really wanna know?" he whispered back, the pressure towards the wall gave him the answer. "Five seconds…"

"What?" Luffy said confused but still angry.

Ouron's smile went bigger. "Four… three…"

"No… Lu…Luffy…" a broken voice suddenly spoke up. Luffy turned at once towards that voice and stared at that single blue eye that looked sad and defeated back at him. He had never seen that look in his chef ever before, the gasp from his side indicated on that Zoro had neither as well.

"S-Sanji…?"

"Two… One…" Luffy took one step towards his chef, reaching out to him as he suddenly felt a sharp object cutting through his flesh in his stomach. His hand searched down to it at once and felt something wet, as he pulled the hand back up, it was all smeared in blood. He looked down at himself and saw the blood spread more and more out on his red west and forming a red pool at his feet, all coming from a huge gash on his stomach. He turned around to look at the man, time felt like it went slowly, seeing him standing with a huge, knife where the red liquid dripped down from. '_Where, did he get that knife from?_' was all he could think of before the man suddenly stood behind Zoro, lifting his blooded knife. '_No… Zoro… Move… why don't you move?_' Luffy froze as he saw the look in his swordsman's eyes… lonely and defeated. No… this wasn't right.

"Zoro!" he suddenly cried out, the forming red spot on the elder teen's white shirt, showed that it already was too late. Ouron stabbed one more time and the big knife went all the way through his body, showing out through his chest. "Why…?" Luffy asked simply as blood ran down from his first mate's mouth, his face getting even paler. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes as Zoro just stood there and stared back at him. He let out a scream as the knife was shoved farther up, slowly cutting his heart in two. "WHY?" Luffy this time screamed, not even being able to stop himself from crying. "Why did you just take it like that? Why didn't you do anything to stop him? ZORO?!" Another thrust and the swordsman jerked his head back, leaning it on his killer's shoulder.

"Because…" he slowly said, his pain strained face turning into a peaceful smile, as he slowly was closing his eyes "…there is no hope…!" He took a deep breath; the younger teen swore he could hear his heart beating slower and slower and slower, as he gasped for air. Ouron pulled the knife out, making Zoro spitting more blood up, and pushed him away. Zoro stumbled, took a few steps towards the shaking captain and then fell on his knees, eyes never leaving his captain. Luffy fell down on his knees as well and grabbed his first mate and best friend before his head ever hit the floor. He pulled him close; not caring about his own wound, listening to the swordsman's breathing getting slower and slower… listening to his heart beating. "I'm… sorry… Luffy…!" Zoro whispered but Luffy shook his head. "I'm sorry that I… never could satisfy you… living up to your hopes… my promises… captain. HNG!! AHH!"

"No, no… Zoro, no… there's nothing," he squeezed him a bit more. His salty tears running down his eyes, dripping down in that green and oh so soft hair… he only found out of that now. "…there's nothing to apologize, Zoro… nothing… nothing at all…"

"Sorry…" he breathed out, tears releasing from his eyes, running down his pale face. "So…sorry…" Luffy held him tighter, listened, only listened to his hearts beating…. _Dodok, dodok, do-dok… do-dok… do…dok… do… dok… do… _

He never thought that he ever would cry this much, feeling so alone and cold, as there were no more sounds coming from the cold body in his arms. No smiles, no sneer, no warm… all of a sudden he missed that warm… all of a sudden he found a new feeling deep inside of him… a feeling that he newer thought he would have to anyone than to the woman he one day would share his life with… this warming feeling… it was all too late… all too late. "ZOOOROOO!"

He loved him… but now he never could tell him…

------

**End of chapter two. Yeah I know, some kind of a brutal ending, and I know that a lot of you would think; Zoro would never act that way, he would never just give up everything and no****t fighting back… well, there is a reason for that, and that reason you only will get to know in the next chapter of 'Stay Alive!', Love me forever, Love me to death –the awakening of a new fear. If you remember what Sanji got put through, then you won't hate next chapter XDD.**

**Robin: Wasn't that a bit brutal, Author-san?**

**Me: Aww… she called me Author-san. well, both yes and no, but you will understand it better in the next chapter.**

**Robin: -smiles- ahh---, now I see, an interesting move, young Author-san.**

**Me: he he, yeah, I know^^**

**Luffy: Still don't get it! You mean, Pernille! **

**Me: –whispers something in Luffy's ear-**

**Luffy: Ah--!! You're cool, Pernille! Shishishishi!**

**Me: Thank you for reading and please review… I would like that^^ And thank you once again Jessie-chan for BETA-reading this chapter as well. Love you all!! **

**T****ake care everyone and a happy NEW YEAR!! Now be careful with the fireworks, promise me that ^o^…hehe and yeah, when it's about the story, I'm evil… I know^^ **


End file.
